Perfection
by laffertyloverxo
Summary: Lily wonders why she was so afraid to give James a chance. Second part of my oneshot Sexyback.Can be read by itself too. JL love.


_A/N- Hey! If you've read my other fic sexyback (if u haven't then READ) you'll know this is like its continuation. You don't have to read the other fic to read this one though. Also , I've made Lily a sort of an outcast in this one so hope you don't mind.Anyway, enjoy!_

Perfection

Lily Evans sat on one of the branches of the beech tree, facing the lake. Swinging her legs, she was deep in thought. Lately, Lily had been thinking way too much about a certain black-haired boy.

Lily Evans.Prude.Snob.Know-it all.

The moment anyone ever came across her, she was labeled. What people didn't understand was that maybe she seemed snobbish because she was shy , maybe she was unfriendly because she was insecure and maybe she kept turning down James Potter because she was too afraid too let her heart be happy.

But James seemed to look past all those labels and see her for who she truly was.

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of the Marauders. There he was, James Potter. Laughing at something Sirius had said and ruffling his hair. He gazed up at the tree and his eyes locked with Lily's. She quickly turned away, blushing, as she recalled how she had kissed him a few nights ago.

Maybe she had been drunk, and totally out of her mind, but there was something about that kiss that made her want to replay it over and over again in her head. She remembered how softly yet, passionately he kissed, and how wonderful it had felt.

'He's been acting so normal' she thought. Yeah sure , she had caught him staring at her a couple of times, but with all that had happened , she had expected something big.

When Lily had woken up the morning after her drunk self , she expected the whole school to know about her being drunk, and her kissing James Potter. But James hadn't said a word about it to anyone. And that made her think. Had she been wrong about him? Had she judged him stupidly, based on barely anything?

'Okay, I'm driving myself crazy here' thought Lily, as she climbed down from the tree.

She stopped and took a moment to once again glance at James. She ignored the butterflies in her stomach and tried to think straight. Was she in a total state of denial? Something or the other had to be done about her situation.

Lily rubbed her hands together as she waited in the Heads common room. She stood up as she saw James enter.

'Hi' she said.

It was the first time she had spoken to him since that night.

'Hey' he said back, looking slightly confused.

She cracked her knuckles. 'This was a stupid idea' she thought.

'Um...Listen I wanted to talk'.God she was as nervous as hell.

'Sure, what is it?'

She let out the breath she had been holding in .She had to get it done with.

'That night, when I was drunk, I kissed you'

'Um yeah, you did' replied James, looking even more confused by the second.

'Well, I've been thinking about that night a lot. And at first, all I wanted to do was forget about it, forget it ever happened. But then slowly , as I thought it over , I realized that even though I was completely intoxicated , there was something about you , and that kiss , that I wanted more of. And then I realized, all of a sudden, that maybe I was wrong. I didn't want to forget that night, in fact, I wanted to remember every moment of it .And I started to wonder why.'

James' eyebrows shot up.

Lily continued. 'So basically, I concluded that maybe I don't hate you after all . Maybe I've just been denying my feelings for you because I'm afraid what's going to happen if I let you in.'

Lily paused to look at James .He had a small , happy smile on his face .

'I know what I'm saying may not make any sense at all and that you probably think I'm strange and I'm insane and I'm-'

But Lily was cut off by James' lips. He pressed his lips against hers, sending tingles down Lily's spine. He slowly pulled away, but only for a second, to whisper in Lily's ear.

'I think you're perfect'

And then he continued to kiss her, making electricity run through her body, and her stomach all fluttery. A warm sort of glow seemed to fill them both as James wrapped his arms around her waist , pulling her closer , and Lily threw her hands around his neck.

Perfection. That was a label Lily could live with.

And from then on, it was Lily and James.

_A/N- K, that was a compete ramble of god knows what. It's just that I left my other fic with James waiting so I wanted to bring em together. Still, REVIEW:)..U make me feel like sunshine dust..._


End file.
